Zoe Jackson
Zoe Anna Jackson is a daughter of Athena.Zoe's Biography,via Demigod Power, post 533. Appearance Zoe has green gray eyes and dark brown hair, cut in a pixie. People mistake her as a daughter of Demeter often, as she looks nothing like her Athena Cabin counterparts. Zoe has an athletic build and a small frame, paired with tan skin. Personality Zoe is a bit too smart for her own good. Often when looking at problems, she will just come up with answers, and not be able to explain how she reached them, causing many to never believe her. Story Zoe was raised in Charlottesville, Virginia, in a large white farmhouse hidden in the countryside. She bounced from school to school in the area, even if Zoe was generally known as trouble her GPA kept a list of schools available to her. When she was five, her father began to date again, and three years later her father was married with a baby on the way. At first, Zoe disliked her stepmother, and her soon to be younger sibling, but she soon got over her disliking. Things were calm for the family, until Zoe hit puberty. When Zoe was twelve, monsters began to attack her, and follow her. Once or twice Zoe had had run ins with monsters, but she had always brushed them off. They began to become frequent, and finally, her father told her that Zoe was in fact, a demigod, and had to start attending camp to protect herself. Zoe, at the time wasn't sure if her step mom knew she was a demigod, but she sure hated Zoe. Zoe was escorted to camp by a satyr two days later, and by the time she arrived back home after a long summer of training, her stepmother had been told she was a demigod. Zoe wasn't sure quite how she had found out, probably her father, but after that relations between and her stepmom where tense. Every moment after that, Zoe begged her father to let her go to boarding school, but supporting a wife and three kids on a professor's and caterer's salary just didn't mix with expensive private schools, even with a scholarship. Zoe didn't want to spend the whole year at camp, nor did she want to live at home, berated by her stepmother, and disliked by her half siblings. Her father mainly sided with his wife, and life was becoming increasingly dangerous for Zoe. Her second summer at camp, a solution presented itself to Zoe's problem. One of her half siblings Andrew, offered for her to live with him and his father in New York City, attending the same private school her half brother attended. She accepted, and went home for a brief visit to collect her things. Zoe now only see's her parents on the occasional holiday, or whenever her father decides to go up to New York. Life improved for Zoe when living with Mr. Henderson and Andrew. She took up Lacrosse as a sport, and began to make friendship bracelets, which she was innately good at. Zoe ended up selling the bracelets for good money, as well as having a job in the school year at a small cafe, working as a barista. Fatal Flaw Hubris. Abilities & Items Weapons A twelve inch dagger named Penny, because Zoe gives zero f*** about life. It doesn't transform persay, but her sheath does. When in normal form, it's several inches shorter then Penny itself, only reaching mid thigh. Her sheath can be attached to clothing, turning into a pocket, making her dagger handy. The sheath was a gift from her mother, Athena. Penny was a weapon designed by Zoe and Andrew, and took half the Hephaestus cabin to forge correctly. If charged, it emits sparks when hitting against metal, and heats when pressed against skin (great for cauterizing wounds in battle.) Inspired by Sting in the Lord of the Rings, it glows blue when monsters are nearby. Now, since different monsters have different hides and skins and such, nothing could be put in against monsters as a whole. Penny also reacts against scales, giving off small bursts of flames. Penny needs to be charged every day, for at least five hours or she won't work properly. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Long distance runner * Graceful * Studious * Can focus if enamored with a task. Weaknesses * Afraid of Swimming * Has been known to overthink attacking and miss prime moments. * Gets overly angry at being pranked * Questions leadership too much. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Lacrosse * Running * Studying * Weaving * Double mint chocolate chip ice cream. Dislikes * People touching her shoulders * Sitting still * Reading (This more is just infuriating then anything) * Being loud * People who don't appreciate sarcasm * Demigod haters * Anything spicy. Trivia *She was created on May 9, 2015 and was accepted by Sunny on May 11, 2015. *Her favorite color is mint green References Navigation Category:Females Category:Athena campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Id's Characters